


Pet Demon

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Aziraphale knows how his pet likes to be treated





	Pet Demon

Crowley liked being owned. He especially liked being owned by someone that he chose to allow to own him. This was the only way he could tolerate it, someone trying to force him to submit would only be met with resistance by the demon.

He had done it once in Rome. He took advantage of how much the humans prized slaves with red hair and he allowed a minor lord to purchase him as a show of status. Crowley was then able to manipulate things to make his master more important, eventually getting the man into the senate and helping him to cause the assasination of the Emperor at the time. 

The human was discovered and killed shortly afterwards but Crowley’s job had already been done.

He was allowing himself to be owned again, but with the one being he had always loved. Aziraphale. He had always dreamed of belonging to him and now that he did it was as if his prayers had been answered.

The demon thought about this as the pair laid in bed together one night. He was stark naked save for shackles on his limbs and a black leather collar around his throat. A golden charm in the shape of an apple hung from the front of his collar. 

Aziraphale was dressed in simple pajamas. The angel lay back against his pillows, reading a book while using a single lamp to light it for himself. He paid no mind to the naked demon nuzzled against him, intent on finishing this chapter tonight. 

Crowley mewled softly as he slipped down the bed, looking up at Aziraphale as he did so. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against the other’s covered crotch, breathing hotly against the material. “Nngh…”

“Do you need to go in the cage tonight?” Aziraphale asked, eyes remaining on his book.

“No,” Crowley whispered, shaking his head.

“Behave yourself, darling. Perhaps you’ll be rewarded. I want to finish these last few pages for the night and then I’ll give you some relief.”

Crowley nodded and laid down, pressed against Aziraphale. He rested his head on the angel’s arm and he did his best to be patient. He shifted a little, shivering at the sound of the manacles clinking softly against each other. The noise was arousing to him and he hissed to himself. He gently hugged onto the angel’s arm and waited.

“My dear patient demon,” Aziraphale softly said. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s forehead before turning back to his book.

He had started to doze off when Aziraphale finally said that he was finished. Immediately he sat up, waiting eagerly as the angel removed his glasses and set his book aside. Crowley helped make him comfortable, adjusting some of the cushions and pillows Aziraphale was so fond of laying on.

The angel smiled, reaching out to gently stroke Crowley’s half-hard cock. “You didn’t try to touch or rub against anything. You’re so good at learning your lesson and obeying me,” he said. He smiled as Crowley squirmed, keeping his hands away from his thighs, whining as he became hard in his hand. “You deserve to be mounted tonight.”

“Ah! Yes! Yes, I would like that very much!” He shivered as his now fully erect penis was released and he watched with hungry eyes as Aziraphale lowered his pajama pants just low enough to properly expose himself.

“Make your master hard first, lovely.” He couldn’t help but smile at the way Crowley’s face lit up at the command. The demon moved at once to kneel between his legs and he spread them just so, giving him more room to work with. 

He ran his hands over Aziraphale’s stomach first. He watched the other’s reaction, licking his lips before he slowly started moving his hands downwards. He knew how much the angel liked things going slow. He teased the inside of his thighs, avoiding his cock for now. 

Crowley waited until his cock twitched awake before taking it into his hand. Slender fingers slid over the shaft, teasing and fondling the penis into hardness. He ran the ends of his fingers over the tip, coaxing a bead of pre to coat his fingers and make it a little easier as he spread it around.

“Darling…” Aziraphale twirled his wrist and a small bottle of lubricant appeared in his hand. He tossed it over to Crowley, nodding for him to continue. He cooed and threw his head back as the demon used his now slick fingers to coat his erection. “That’s right...nice and slick for you, dear boy. My clever fingered demon.”

He was blushing to the very tips of his ears from all of the praise. His own erection bobbed helplessly, wishing for some form of contact as he continued to play with Aziraphale’s erection. “Master,” he whispered.

“Yes, dear?” he asked, breathless but trying to keep his voice steady and authoritative.

“May I..? I want…”

He smiled and nodded his head, yawning as he made himself comfortable. “Get on, boy. I want you to do all of the work. Show me that I don’t own some sloth demon.”

He was careful as he shifted to climb onto him. He moved himself to hover over his cock, bracing himself with his hands on Aziraphale’s chest. He waited until he was sure he was properly situated before looking up, locking eyes with the angel before he started to sink down, impaling himself. “Fuck!”

“Language.” He watched as the demon bit his lip, swallowing down several more explicits as he allowed his body to adjust to the intrusion. “You can do it. I know you can,” he whispered.

Slowly Crowley started to rock his hips. He let out a faint whimper, bracing himself on Aziraphale’s stomach as he fucked himself with the angel’s cock. “Ah…”

“You’re always so tight around my cock. You like being that way, don’t you? Always tight and ready to be ruined again and again.”

“Only by you…” Crowley panted.

“Precisely,” he agreed. He finally reached down to grip the other’s hips as he started to move faster, throwing his head back as his ass tightened around the angel’s penis. “Easy! Don’t snap it off!” he hissed.

“I...sorry I just…”

“Use your words.”

“Cum, please?”

“Do you think you deserve it?”

He blushed, shuddering as he nodded his head and continued his pace on his dick. Aziraphale always told him he needed to work on his confidence with these kinds of things. 

“Look at me.” He waited until Crowley looked up before smiling at him kindly. “Cum for me, dear heart.” He hissed as he felt the other tense around his dick again, holding Crowley still as he let out a shudder and a cry as he spilled his seed onto his thighs and Aziraphale’s clothes. 

“Easy now…” He pulled out of him carefully, using a miracle to clean his clothes as he helped settle the demon onto his back. The chains were removed, leaving the manacles on for Crowley to focus on. A warm cloth was used to clean him up and he mewled, nuzzling into the side of the angel’s neck.

“You didn’t cum,” he murmured.

“You know I don’t need to, darling.” He held him close once he was finished, running a hand through his hair. “I like taking care of my beautiful pet.”

Crowley smiled, allowing his body to drag him down into sleep while held in his angel’s arms. He liked being owned, especially by the one he had given his heart to.


End file.
